The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor
|voices = Greg Cipes Ashley Johnson Charlie Adler Liam O'Brien Kath Soucie|country = United States|language = English|num_of_seasons = 6|executive_producers = For Cartoon Network Studios: Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = October 16th, 2015-present}}The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor is an American animated mystery-supernatural-comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by and Cartoon Network Studios and it airs on Cartoon Network since October 16th, 2015. Synopsis A brother and sister along with their sarcastic talking cat move into a mysterious mansion filled with supernatural beings and new friends. Characters Main *'Franklin "Frank" Woodson' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a shy teenager who discovers the mysteries of Mystery Manor while TBD. *'Emily "Emma" Woodson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Frank's older sister who is intelligent and cares for animals, helping her brother to TBD. *'Tyler the Cat' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a sarcastic talking cat who is Emma's pet. Supporting *'Professor Bram Woodson' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a mysterious man who is Tyler and Emma's uncle and their TBD. *'Tiffany Van Holde' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - the tough maid in Mystery Manor who is way more action-packed than what she lets on. *'The Friendly Banshee' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a friendly banshee who lives in Woodson's refrigerator. *'Alexis "Alex" LeStorm' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a bully who likes to torment Frank and Emma, often TBD. *'Julia Juneson' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a nerdish girl who gains a crush on Frank and later begins helping him and Emma to solve mysteries and fight TBD. *'Theodore "Teddy" Blake' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a cool teenager who loves being cool, being apparently attracted to Emma and tries to TBD. *'Harry the Gnome' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a magical gnome who lives in the Manor's gardens. *'Bella the Light Witch' (voiced by Kristin Chenoweth) - an ancient witch who believes in hope and peace. *'Ghosty' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a prankster ghost who loves causing pranks. *'Mayor Vanessa McCreep' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - the mayor of Blackburrow who is known for her creepy nature. *'Chief Adrian Cruise' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the head of the Blackburrow Police Department who TBD. *'The Cupid' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'The Shadow in the Red Curtains' (voiced by or female) - a shadow person who was trapped inside the red curtains. *'Kri-Sten' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a TBD tribal woman who once felt in love with Frank and TBD. * Antagonists *'Dr. Mad Stitches' (voiced by Keith David) - a mad scientist who seemly lives in the basement of the Mystery Manor. *'Madame Banshee' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a banshee who hates mankind. *'The Black Queen' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a young, wicked and immortal queen. **'The Black Knight' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - an immortal knight who serves the Black Queen. *'The Dragon' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a vile and dangerous red dragon who is locked in the dungeon. *'Rodagog' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a orc who loves treasure and usually destroys anything that stops him from reaching TBD. *'Maria the Dark Witch' (voiced by Kaley Cuoco) - Bella's cruel sister who believes in the exact opposite taking pleasure in chaos and hate. *'Mr. Conny' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a mysterious con-man who sells fake items to gain cash, often serving as an annoyance to Woodson. *'The Chimera' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a creature with numerous body parts who tries to eat anyone. *'Love Sucker' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a strange creature who turns people into loveless creatures. *'The Krampus' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Stephanie' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a spider-like monster who disguises herself as a teenage girl to get victims to eat. *'Slithery Sam' (voiced by John Michael Higgins) - (reserved for Greengrasscreeper) *'The Demon Bird' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a vulture-like bird that is a demon. When Emma found him, he kept him as a second pet, but whenever she's not around, it tries to eat Frank and Tyler. *'The Scarecrow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ba-King' (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) - the TBD chief of the TBD Tribe and Kri-Sten's father who wanted to sacrifice Professor Woodson due to TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Crossover See Out of Normal Activity. Gallery Logos The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor logo 2.png|Logo used in the intro. The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor logo 3.png|Logo used for merchandise. Characters Frank Woodson.png|Frank Woodson. Emma Woodson.png|Emma Woodson. Tyler the Cat.png|Tyler the Cat. Tropes See The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor/Tropes. Trivia *It is confirmed that Frank is 16, Emma is 20, Tyler is 3 (28 in human years), Professor Woodson is 42 and Tiffany is 36. *Emma is considered one of the most beautiful teenage females in the WarnerVerse, along with Alexis Doll, Ashton Paintders, Charlotte Painex, and Miranda Phillips. She is also considered one of the most beautiful female major characters in any Cartoon Network show. * Cameos/easter eggs *In TBD, Professor Woodson mentions a giant pink demon, referring to Him. *In TBD, Tyler finds a purse belonging to Dee Dee. *In TBD, the Cowardly Dog reference * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2015 television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Man of Action Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2015 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas